How will I know
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Todo ocurre por una caja al fondo del armario. Peridot comienza a cuestionarse si su novia es realmente feliz con ella o si querrá volver con su ex quién al parecer, es mucho mejor que ella en todo, especialmente en hacer a Lapis feliz.


**How Will I Know?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus rodillas chocaron contra el suelo pero lo ignoró a pesar de que sintió un agudo dolor calarle las articulaciones, eso podía esperar. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse y lo corroboró cuando las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Tan impotente, débil e insegura, ¿Qué tenía esa imagen que la ponía así? ¿Qué la deprimía tanto de ver a su novia sonreír tan alegremente con su ex?

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, señal de que Lapis había vuelto. Apenas reaccionó, volvió a poner la foto de la caja de dónde la había sacado y la empujó de nuevo dentro del armario, luego se sentó sobre la cama mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Volví- "saludó" su novia -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- la respuesta que Peridot tenía que dar constaba de sólo dos palabras, pero aun así no logró sacarlas de su garganta -¿Peridot?- Lapis se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Estuvo…Bien- Respondió entrecortadamente, sintiendo su garganta terriblemente seca, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

Peridot se quitó el pantalón y se arropó con las mantas, dando la espalda al lado de Lapis. Mientras que su novia no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, acababa de volver de su clase de natación por lo que no podía haber hecho algo malo, ¿O sí?

-Buenas noches- la cortante frase de Peridot hizo que Lapis cerrara los labios.

La rubia la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que trataría de volver a preguntar y que no la dejaría en paz hasta obtener respuestas. Por suerte la detuvo antes de entrar en una pelea. Porque sí, cuando Lapis Lazuli no obtenía lo que quería comenzaban a discutir.

Lapis salió de la habitación que compartía con la rubia, para cenar y tomar una ducha antes de dormir. Mientras la peliazul hacia sus cosas, Peridot trató inútilmente de dejar de llorar. Cuando su novia se acostó a su lado fingió estar dormida, pero la actuación se complicó cuando Lapis la abrazó por la espalda y le susurró un _te quiero_ al oído.

Fueron largos y agonizantes minutos hasta que Peridot estuvo totalmente segura de que su novia se había dormido por completo. Salió de la cama y volvió a ponerse el pantalón que había lanzado a la esquina de su habitación. Salió al balcón un momento, admiró la luna largos minutos hasta que se decidió enviar un mensaje.

" _¿Estás dormida?"_ No pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que tuvo un mensaje de respuesta.

" _No. "_ Peridot le sonrió a la pantalla momento. _"¿Ocurre algo?"_ No supo si responder o no pero, ¿Para qué otra razón le había enviado aquel mensaje tan tarde?

" _Puedo verte un rato, necesito hablar con alguien"_ En respuesta recibió el emoticón de un pulgar arriba, volvió a sonreír. _"Te veo en el parque en diez minutos"._

No espero contestación, tampoco es como que tuviera que hacerlo pues, conociendo a Garnet, ya estaba tomando las llaves y saliendo de su casa.

Salió con total calma de departamento, haciendo el menor ruido posible tratando de no despertar a su novia. Cruzó tres cuadras a paso tranquilo, divisando el parque en la siguiente. Vio a Garnet sentada en la banca de siempre, pues no era la primera vez que quedaban de verse tan tarde. Nuevamente se preguntó cómo era que veía con esas extrañas gafas que siempre traía.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- la morena no se molestó en saludar, pues siempre era directa.

Peridot suspiró antes de contestar –Encontré una caja, con recuerdos de su ex- contestó a la par que se sentaba –Sé que no debía ni siquiera ver la caja pues, no estaba en mi lado de la habitación. Realmente ni siquiera sé por qué me siento así-.

-¿Así cómo?- Garnet la observó mientras la rubia estrujaba la camisa sobre su pecho.

-Destrozada… E insegura más que nada- respondió, parecía confundida y así estaba.

Peridot siempre había sido un desastre en cuanto a sentimientos y emociones se trataba, por ello, sus mejores amigas, las gemas de cristal, siempre la ayudaban. Especialmente Garnet. De preferencia Garnet. No se quejaba de Perla y Amatista, pero Perla seguía siendo un desastre emocional peor que ella desde Rose y Amatista no estaba muy interesada en el área del amor. Garnet, a pesar de nunca había tenido pareja, era quien parecía entender más ese tema. Quizás era a causa de sus madres.

-¿Insegura?- el cuestionamiento de la afroamericana la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos -¿A qué le temes?-.

-No lo sé con certeza. Quizás a que se dé cuenta que fue un error terminar con ella, quizá a que se dé cuenta que es un error estar conmigo… quizá miedo a ambas- la morena posicionó una mano sobre su hombro, Peridot volteó, viendo su deplorable reflejo en los lentes de la más alta.

-Peridot, no conozco a tu novia más que tú, pero por algo está contigo- la menor desvió su verde mirada –el por qué, no lo sé, así que no puedo responderte eso. Pero sabes quién puede- la rubia dejó escapar un sonido de su garganta.

-¿Perla?- Garnet se rio un segundo antes de que sus facciones se endurecieran más que antes.

-No. Trata de nuevo- la menor bufó.

Le había pedido ayuda a Garnet para evitar tener que hablarlo con Lapis, pero todo parecía indicar que tendría que hacerlo de todas formas. ¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorada de una chica tan complicada como Lapis Lazuli? ¿Por qué no de alguien menos emocionalmente inestable como Perla? ¡Incluso Amatista era bueno! Pero no, a Peridot Green le encantaba hacer su vida más malditamente complicada de lo que de por sí ya era.

Ambas se quedaron sentadas un rato en la banca, pues Garnet, de tantas veces que hacían eso, le había pegado el hábito de ver las estrellas cada que podía. Ninguna volvió a decir nada, pero aun así ambas pensaban en el tema.

Luego de casi una hora, Garnet la acompañó a su departamento, incluso cuando se negó. Odiaba que la morena tuviera un argumento "eres pequeña y yo grande, es menos probable que me molesten a esta hora", especialmente cuando ya lo habían comprobado.

Entró al departamento, tan sigilosamente como había salido. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta que la luz de la sala se encendió sin previo aviso, dejándola más ciega de lo usual por un momento.

-Me puedes decir, ¿A dónde rayos fuiste?- La voz de Lapis se oía más que molesta.

Peridot tragó duro. Tendría que tener esa charla con Lapis, pero no esperaba que tan pronto y menos con la peliazul furiosa. Ambas se miraron durante un largo y silencioso momento.

-Salí a caminar- le respondió antes de avanzar hacia la habitación.

-Son las dos de la mañana, Peridot- su novia la siguió.

Peridot volvió a quitarse el pantalón y lanzarlo a la misma esquina de antes. Encaró a su novia, aunque sin animos de hacerlo. Sabía que las cosas no terminarían bien y, muy probablemente, terminaría durmiendo en el sofá.

-¡Peridot!- Lapis le gritó, aparentemente harta. La nombrada volteó a verla, con aquella mirada desafiante que pocas veces le dedicaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Lazuli?- aquel tono tosco hizo retroceder un tono el de Lapis.

-Quiero saber qué te está pasando- inquirió con más calma.

-No es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora- Peridot avanzó a hurtadillas sobre la cama hacia su lugar.

Pero Lapis no pudo más con sus evasivas y se lanzó sobre ella. Cayó como peso muerto sobre la rubia, haciéndola soltar un gruñido.

-¡Lazuli! ¡Quítate de encima!- la peliazul le dio vuelta y se posicionó sobre ella, impidiéndole siquiera pensar en escapar.

-¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?!- le gritó en el rostro. Haciéndola callar –Sólo llegué diez minutos tarde hoy y has estado rara, insoportable y evasiva. Quiero saber qué demonios le está pasando a mi novia, ¿Eso es mucho pedir?- la tomó del cuello de la camisa, reteniendo las inmensas ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro.

Peridot la veía, estupefacta. Había olvidado parpadear hasta que Lapis comenzó a llorar sobre ella, dejándola sentir sus cálidas lágrimas recorrer su rostro al caer.

-Yo… sé que no siempre estamos bien, sé que suelo ser molesta a veces… o incluso puedes percibirme indiferente, pero créeme, Peridot… Créeme cuando te digo que te quiero- Lapis dejó caer su rostro al lado de la menor, tan cerca de su oído que escuchaba sus sollozos –Te quiero más que a nada y que a nadie en el mundo- Sus brazos estrujaron su cuerpo, siendo correspondida rápidamente por la rubia.

-Lo siento, Lapis- se separaron un momento y se incorporaron en la cama, sólo para poder verse a los ojos y que Lapis pudiese besarla rápidamente –No era mi intensión herirte- Peridot pasó las manos por la azulada cabellera, intentando acomodarla –Es que… Buscando en el armario, encontré una caja, dónde estaban…- se mordió el labio inferior al no poder continuar.

-Dónde estaban… ¿Qué?- Los ojos azules no se despegaron de ella y, Peridot sabía, que no lo harían hasta que le diera seguimiento a sus palabras.

-Tus cosas… De cuando tú y Jasper…- Entonces todo hizo click en la mente de Lapis, haciéndola soltar una extraña carcajada, asustando a Peridot.

-¿Eso es todo?- Lapis se lanzó a reclamar sus labios nuevamente, pero la rubia se negó.

-¡¿Cómo que si es todo?! Lapis…- la chica siguió viéndola, esperando que terminara de hablar y poder cerrar ese capítulo en sus vidas –Habían cartas, peluches,… Muchas fotos de ustedes… Incluso una de cuando…- Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder –Lo hacían- Pudo terminar la frase.

-¡¿Qu..?! ¡Esa maldita…!- Lapis gritó, bajándose del regazo de Peridot y buscando la caja que la susodicha había mencionado -¿Cuándo fue qué…? ¡No quiero saberlo!- Lapis encontró la foto que le había dicho y luego la arrojó con violencia dentro de la caja de nuevo.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras Peridot seguía en la cama, ambas estaban sumergidas en un incómodo silencio nunca antes experimentado.

-Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso- Lapis susurró, la única razón por la que Peridot alcanzó a oírla fue por el penetrante silencio de la habitación –Peridot, no es lo que crees. No es una caja de recuerdos- quiso aclarar.

-¿Entonces qué es?-

-Es una caja de desecho- suspiró prolongadamente, buscando en su mente las palabras para explicarse pues, por la expresión de la rubia, no había quedado del todo claro –Jasper me manda casi todos los días cartas o mensajes pidiéndome que vuelva… Estoy harta, le he pedido que pare, pero ella parece no entenderlo. Así que todo lo que recibo de ella lo lanzo ahí- señaló la caja de cartón –Ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de leer lo que manda… Quizá debí quemar todo desde un inicio- la chica desvió la mirada un poco pensativa en aquella opción.

-¿Y tú no la extrañas?- llena de miedo, Peridot hizo la pregunta.

-No- respondió al instante –Peridot, si la extrañara no estaría contigo- Lapis se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de su novia en la cama, tomó su rostro y la hizo voltear a verla.

-Debí preguntarte desde el inició- la pequeña rubia recargó su mejilla sobre la mano de su novia, desviando la mirada hacia el piso.

-Sí, debiste- por el contrario del efecto que esperaba, Peridot no pareció mejorar -¿Ahora que está cruzando por tu mente?-.

-Que jamás seré como ella- respondió, finalmente, de frente y sin rodeos –Llevo toda la noche pensando en ello. Pienso en que jamás te he hecho reír como en esas fotos, ni te he regalado ese tipo de cosas, ¡Te di una memoria de 64 GB en navidad!- Lapis se rio al recordarlo –Jamás te he… hecho hacer esas… expresiones cuando…- la de ojos azules entendió rápidamente sin necesidad de que terminara la frase. Le sonrió con comprensión pues conocía a Peridot, la confianza en sí misma era una de las cosas de las que carecía.

-Es verdad, jamás serás como ella- Peridot sintió algo dentro de sí romperse –Pero no estoy contigo porque espero que lo seas. Peri, eres quizá, la persona más opuesta a ella que he conocido en mi vida y es por ello que te quiero tanto- la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el pequeño cuello de su novia –Pasaba más tiempo peleando con ella por estupideces que riéndome y, aunque no lo creas, esa memoria es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mucho tiempo- sin poder evitarlo besó su clavícula, tomándola por sorpresa.

Peridot se puso rígida ante la acción, siendo fácilmente derribada sobre la cama. Lapis se posicionó sobre ella mientras la veía con una mirada brillante de deseo, aquella con la que sabía que no iba a dormir el resto de la noche.

-Y con respecto a las expresiones- soltó una traviesa risa –Era divertido, lo admito, pero nada se compara a ti- y, sin darse cuenta, la camisa de dormir de Lapis había desaparecido –No cambiaría tus deliciosos sonidos, tus dulces palabras y las marcas en mi espalda por nada- Peridot creyó desmayarse por el intenso sonrojo que la invadió.

-Lapis…- la pequeña tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gemir cuando Lapis mordió su cuello.

-Peridot, te quiero- le susurró al oído –Haremos el amor tantas veces como sean necesarias hasta que no lo dudes nunca más-.

Lapis se posicionó entre sus piernas y la sentó a horcajadas en su regazo mientras la besaba. Peridot se sentía extremadamente feliz aunque no dijo nada pues, dentro de ella, sabía que Lapis con aquel _te quiero_ quiso decir su primer _te amo._

* * *

 **Bien, chicos y chicas, he aquí mi primer fanfic Lapidot. Y, espero yo, no sea el último en ser publicado xD**

 **Si les gusta, esperen más sorpresas de mí y esta pareja que el fandom me ha hecho amar tanto :3 No olviden pasar a dejar comentarios porque me gustan y me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Los quiero :D**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo sólo me abasto con ellos para mis locas ideas.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
